Living the Dream
by starlily
Summary: Lily, her friends and the Marauders have finally reached their 7th and final year at Hogwarts. They were living the dream, until rumours of dark wizards and anti muggle sentiment start becoming more common in the Wizarding World. Rated T for later chapters. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi everybody! So this is my first real attempt at anything longer than a oneshot, so any feedback is super welcome. I hope you enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters, settings, objects, etc. do not belong to me. They belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was a quiet morning in Sussex, England, in the well-kept neighborhood of Silverhill. "LILY! GET THAT RUDDY OWL OUT OF HERE!"

At least, it was a quiet morning.

Lily rolled over in bed, yawning luxuriously before cracking an eye open to glare at the closed door of her room. She should have known her sister would throw a fit when her school letter arrived. She quickly got changed and brushed her teeth, grumbling softly before heading down to the kitchen, where the screams of her sister, Petunia, originated.

Petunia scowled over her eggs at Lily, shaking with rage. "I've told you before that I won't tolerate those…those _things_ flying around in here! They're disgusting creatures, and they spread horrid diseases," she hissed at her sister.

Lily rolled her eyes ignoring her sister and went to kiss her parents on their cheeks. "G'morning," she said sleepily, walking over to serve herself up some breakfast.

"Letter for you love," her father, Robert, replied grinning at her and holding out a cream colored envelope with emerald writing on the front. Lily bounded over and grabbed the envelope, tearing it open as fast as she could without destroying the letter inside. She was surprised to see a small pin fall out, with the letters _HG_ embossed on the front. She stared down at the pin, whispering "I'm head girl..." while her mother walked over to see what she held.

"Oh, my little flower is head girl! I'm so proud of you!" her mother squealed excitedly, hugging Lily quickly.

Lily beamed back, and then hugged her father as well. "I'm going to need to go to Diagon Alley soon," Lily said thoughtfully. "I have to pick up my new books for this year, and I head back in a few days."

"Of course dear, we can go sometime this week. Oh, another letter came for you as well." Lily reached out to take the letter her mother handed to her, and opened it. Her friend, Emmeline had written. She was glad to hear from her, since she had been on vacation to Italy and their family owl was less than reliable on long distances.

_Hey Lil!  
We just got back from Italy, the sights were amazing, and the boys were even better! I swear I could have stayed there forever. I've gotten my Hogwarts letter, so I wanted to see if you could if you could go on Tuesday with me. Dorcas and Marlene said they'd meet us there as well, so we can meet up. Go ahead and send your answer back with Arnet!_

_Lots of love,  
Emmy_

Lily shook her head at her friend's antics. Emmeline, with her long dark hair, pale skin, and fierce brown eyes was very popular among the male population. Her day looked brighter already with the knowledge of seeing her three best friends so soon. Lily went up to her room to write her reply, ignoring her sister's whispered sneer of "freak" as she left the kitchen.

* * *

"Lily! Lily, over here!" Lily turned around, trying in vain to spot the person who was calling her in the busy hustle that was Diagon Alley. Her mother stood nervously at her side, glancing sidelong at the many strangely dressed witches and wizards around her. Many of them gave her hostile looks when the noticed her jeans and shirt.

Just then, a tiny girl collided with Lily, crushing the air out of her. "Merlin Marlene, Let a girl breathe!" She wheezed, laughing as she extricated herself from Marlene's arms.

Marlene stood before her, beaming. Her long curling hair adding an extra inch to her tiny 5 foot frame, and her blue-gray eyes sparkled happily. "We've been waiting forever Lily, we didn't want to start shopping without you. Everyone's at Florean Fortescue's right now. C'mon!" She grabbed Lily by the hand and started to pull her through the busy street.

Lily glanced behind her and beckoned to her mother, who hurried to follow before the hole in the crowd closed.

Lily grinned once Emmeline and Dorcas came into view. She smiled even more brightly when she saw her favorite caramel ice cream sundae sitting next to a waiting seat. As their parents moved forward to greet her mother, Lily threw herself at the two girls, who barely stood in time to keep the table from being knocked over.

They hugged excitedly, trying to talk over each other. Dorcas, a tall girl with cropped blonde hair and brown eyes who was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team finally shushed everyone. "I have an announcement to make," she said, her voice quivering in excitement. "I've been made Quidditch captain this year!"

"Dorcas, that's brilliant!" Emmeline gasped hugging her around the middle. Lily smiled up at her. "I knew they'd pick you, you know," Lily told her. "No way they'd give it to Darrow after last year." Dorcas looked at her, and gave her a knowing look. "You're just happy that Potter didn't get it." Lily scoffed. "I don't waste my time worrying about him, you should know that!" She replied.

Potter was a sore subject for her. She no longer had a reason to outright hate him as she did in years past, especially since he had seemingly calmed down and didn't participate in so many pranks.

"I actually have an announcement of my own," Lily said proudly. "I was chosen to be head girl this year!" As the girls screeched, Lily said over the noise "Don't bother asking me who the Head boy is, I have no idea."

"Lily dear," Lily's mother said as she came over to the group of giggling girls. "We're all going to go to the L-Leaky Cauldron was it?" she asked, looking back at the group of parents who nodded in affirmation. "Yes, we're going to go to the Leaky Cauldron while you girls get your things. You can meet us there when you're finished."

Lily smiled up at her mother, nodding her agreement. "I'll see you later then!" she replied, giving her mother a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

As the girls walked down the road, their shopping finished, they chatted about their summers. "I didn't do much this summer," Marlene grumbled. "Me mum's pregnant again, and she said she wasn't up to going anywhere." Lily gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I didn't get to go anywhere either. My sister's planning 'the wedding of the century,' as she calls it," she went on darkly. "If I have to see any more bright purple and hot pink taffeta, I'm going to _scream_."

"Wait!" Dorcas cried, throwing her arm out to block the way and starting towards a store front next to them. "I need to stop in at Quality Quidditch Supplies before we meet back up with our parents. My chaser gloves are really worn out." The girls all nodded in agreement.

Lily, who was not a huge fan of Quidditch, murmured excuses and made plans to meet them in front of the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. She strolled down the road, not looking at anything in particular when a large crowd caught her eye.

A burly wizard with extremely large sideburns stood in the center. "We need to prove that we're worth fearing!" he roared, while the crowd applauded. "We need to show them they won't get away with ignoring us!" Lily cautiously moved closer, trying to weave through the jostling crowd.

As she came closer, a stout witch moved quickly through the mass of people, handing out flyers. She thrust one into Lily's hands.

Lily stared down at the flyer in surprise, which quickly turned into disbelief. The flyer illustrated a crudely drawn muggle family with the words **TAKE BACK WHAT IS OURS FROM THE MUGGLE SCUM** written in bold letters across the top. Lily glanced around at the growing mob before turning and hurrying back to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Lily pushed her way through the crowded, smoky pub, looking for her friends and the group of parents. A hand reached out and gripped her arm, pulling her through a group of middle aged witches.

"Lily, there you are. We've been waiting for you for ages! Where did you wander off to?" Emmeline asked her, towing her to the bar. Lily who still held the crumpled flyer in her hand, gave it to her wordlessly. Emmeling quickly read it, her expression showing disbelief.

"What the hell is this? Where did you find this?" she asked, outraged.

Lily pulled her to a quiet corner of the pub, away from their group of friends. "There was a group of people shouting about how we need to take back what is ours from muggles. Once someone handed me the flyer, I just left," she said with a shudder. "I didn't realize wizards hated muggles that much!"

Emmeline just looked at her. "Haven't you been getting _The Prophet_?" She asked doubtfully. "There have been loads of anti-muggle legislation being pushed through the ministry." She shook her head. "There've even been rumours of a dark wizard who's got it in for the muggles."

Lily watched the crowd thoughtfully. If what Emmeline had said was true, then it wasn't safe for her mother to come to Diagon Alley. Lily winced at the thought of bringing her into danger.

"Listen," said Emmeline quietly, "Don't mention this to Marlene. You know she's muggleborn as well, and she'll worry herself to death." Lily stared at her, unable to believe her ears.

"Are you serious?" she said heatedly. "Don't tell her?! She deserves to know! What if something happens, and she didn't know enough to watch out for herself properly?"

Emmeline shook her head. "Let's just keep it to ourselves for now. If it starts to get bigger and more starts to happen than just talk, then we'll talk to her. For now though, there's no reason to worry her."

She watched her friend uncertainly, unsure of the plan. Marlene was a very quiet bookish girl, and while she was brave, she worried constantly about events that were out of her control. This would no doubt terrorize her.

Lily agreed slowly, a sinking feeling in her heart.

* * *

Lily didn't talk much with her mother on the way home. She continued to look out the window of the car thoughtfully, trying to decide how best to approach the issue without frightening her mother into not letting her return to Hogwarts.

"Lily darling," her mother said worriedly, "are you alright? You're awful quiet." Lily shook herself out of her musings and glanced at her mother with a smile. "I'm fine mum," she said lightly. "Nothing's wrong. How was your day with Mrs Vance and Mr. and Mrs. Meadowes?"

As the two chatted, Lily carefully ripped the flyer into small strips. She cracked the window and slipped the strips through, watching them blow away.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey all! So sorry if this story is starting off a little slow, it'll pick up soon! Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!_

* * *

It was finally September 1st, and Lily was giving her room a last going over. She had packed her trunk a week ago, but a second look never hurt.

"Lily, darling! You need to come eat breakfast or you're going to be late! Remember, Petunia is taking you to the station." Lily rolled her eyes, dreading the car ride. Her sister had never come to terms with her being a witch, and seemed to be convinced that magic was an incurable disease she would catch if she were within five feet of Lily.

She shrunk her trunk and carried it quickly downstairs, listening wistfully to her family's morning chatter in the kitchen. Leaving her parents was one of the biggest drawbacks to going to Hogwarts, and she always missed them terribly.

She ignored Petunia's heated glare as she helped herself to a piece of toast. "I'm ready whenever you are sister dear," she said, smiling brightly and spraying crumbs everywhere. Her mother frowned slightly at her bad manners but she saw her father's mustache twitch slightly in a tucked away smile.

Petunia huffed and flounced away from the table. "Well hurry up then. The faster we leave, the faster I'm rid of you" she barked.

Lily grinned at her retreating back and quickly hugged her parents before dashing after her, her trunk under one arm and her owl's cage tucked in the crook of the other.

* * *

As Lily helped a first year load his trunk on the train, she heard her name being called. She had been there twenty minutes and already felt harried. People were constantly calling out asking for help or instructions.

The train blew one long whistle, signaling that it was about to leave the station. Lily quickly glanced around before herding the last group, a bunch of anxious third years, onto the train.

"Lily, we're meeting in the prefect compartment, I was sent to get you. You're already late!" One of the Ravenclaw prefects, a 5th year named Joanne, called from down the hall. Lily quickly turned to follow, weaving through the students still settling into their own compartments.

Joanne grabbed the door and slid it open, holding it for Lily to slip through. She murmured her thanks, looking around. Everyone glanced up from a student who stood in the center of the room who was apparently the Head Boy. He turned around slowly and startled her into silence.

It was James bloody Potter.

She couldn't believe her luck. How on earth did one of worst pranksters in Hogwarts history earn the title of Head Boy? Remus, she could understand. He at least studied. But James? _Impossible. _And yet there it was, the small pin emblazoned with the letters HB pinned to his collar.

He smirked slowly at her, leaning against the wall. "Why, hello there Evans. We were wondering where you had gotten to. Would you like to join us?" She glared at him, turning to look at the prefects sitting around watching the scene unfold with fascination. "Shut up Potter," she hissed. "Are you sure you didn't just steal that pin?"

James, who looked slightly affronted, said quietly. "That's enough Evans. You can insult me on your own time. We have business to take care of so these lovely people," he turned and smiled charmingly at the group of prefects, "can get back to their own compartments and enjoy the rest of the trip."

As they went through the meeting, it became clear to Lily how unprepared she was. She hadn't even thought of organizing a schedule for the prefects to patrol the train, and yet James had.

He quickly told all of them who they were partnered with and when they should patrol, while Lily tried her best to disappear into the wall behind her. Lily glanced at her watch and sighed with relief. The meeting was almost over "Do you have the patrol schedule for the castle yet?" a pudgy Slytherin Prefect named Timothy asked her as everyone was standing up to leave. All the prefects stopped to hear the answer.

"Erm, well…"

"We'll be handing out those schedules at the first prefect meeting at Hogwarts," James interrupted. "We're meeting with Dumbledore who will be giving us the shifts, and then me and Evans will be pairing you all up and dividing the shifts between each pair. We'll go through and rotate throughout the year."

Lily waited quietly for the rest of the prefects to shuffle out of the room. "Thanks Potter," she mumbled. "I didn't realize we needed anything prepared for this meeting."

James heaved a sigh. "It's ok, but what did you think was going to happen?" He asked her. "Did you think the Heads before us just made that stuff up? Use your brain Evans," he said, smiling slightly. "I know you have one."

James quickly walked out of the compartment, leaving Lily to cover her flaming face with her hands in humiliation.

* * *

"It was awful you guys," Lily moaned after recounting what had happened. "I'm sure you're over exaggerating," Marlene answered, not looking up from her book. "Yeah," added Dorcas, who was in the middle of a game of Exploding Snap with Emmeline. "He practically worships the ground you walk on; he wouldn't embarrass you on purpose."

Lily huffed and watched the landscape blur through the window. She kept going over what happened in the prefect section and felt worse each time she thought about it. _I'll be more prepared next time._ She swore.

The train arriving at Hogsmeade station and helping students to unload passed in a blur for Lily. As the carriages rattled its way up to the castle, Lily and her friends chatted about their upcoming seventh year.

"I can't believe we're NEWT students!" Marlene squealed happily. "It's going to be great now that we can pick the classes that'll actually help us with our careers. I want to be a healer," she went on proudly. "Mum and Da always said I had a healer's hands."

"I'm definitely going for Auror," Dorcas said. "I just hope that Professor Roald will accept an 'Exceeds Expectations into her defense against the Dark Arts, I didn't score as well as I hoped." Emmeline agreed, saying "I want to be an Auror too, but I'm worried more about potions." Lily quickly assured her she would help her study.

There was an uncomfortable pause while everyone looked at Lily expectantly. Lily squirmed slightly, before saying "I'm not exactly sure what I want to do when I leave Hogwarts."

Her statement was met with confused looks and murmurs of surprise. "But Lily," Dorcas said. "I thought you wanted to work with potions?"

"I did, but I just don't know if that fits me. I mean, I want to do something meaningful, you know?" she looked around at the other girls who nodded in agreement.

"Ever since I saw that man in Diagon Alley and all those rumors of that Voldemort character getting stronger, I want to do something that can help."

The carriage rolled to a stop, and the girls climbed out. "Hey Lily," Emmeline called. "Hold on a second." Emmeline pulled her to the side. "I just wanted to talk to you about saying that name."

Lily shook her head. "What name? Voldemort?"

Emmeline flinched and quickly stopped her. "Yeah. That name. I don't know if you know about what's been happening in the wizarding world over the summer, but there've been a lot of attacks happening, and most of them have been directed at families who have been against half-blood families and muggleborn families. The point is," she finished, "is that people are really uncomfortable hearing that name. It might be better if you refer to him as You-Know-Who, that's what everyone else is calling him."

Lily gaped at her in disbelief. "Are you serious? You're afraid of this guy's _name_?"

Emmeline looked at her meaningfully. "I know it sounds stupid, but—"

"But nothing! That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard! Fear of a name only creates fear of the thing itself," She said stoutly. Lily marched through the gates, Emmeline trailing after her.

* * *

The sorting went smoothly, and before long Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Welcome students," he said calmly, looking around at them all, "to another year. I have many things to tell you and to remind you of, but I would be extremely surprised if you could hear me over the rumbling of your stomachs. That being said, _dig in._"

Lily and Marlene grinned at each other, enjoying listening to the gasps of excitement from the first years spread throughout the tables. They each filled their plates and ate quickly, talking with old friends.

As she was eating, she felt a tap on her shoulder. A small boy with floppy brown hair was standing behind her, holding a folded piece of parchment in his hand. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to give this to you," he said quickly, holding out the parchment.

Lily took the parchment, glancing quickly up at the Head table and meeting Dumbledore's eyes. He smiled slightly and tipped his goblet to her. She grinned and shook her head, opening the parchment.

_Ms. Evans_

_I would greatly appreciate the pleasure of both your and Mr. Potter's company this evening at 9 to discuss your duties as Head Boy and Girl. I also find it prudent to tell you how much I enjoy sweets, Pepper Imps in particular._

_Thank you,  
Professor Dumbledore_

Lily glanced down the table to see that James had received a similar note. He met her eyes and nodded slightly. She saw Sirius catch the exchange and notice him nudge James in the ribs, drawing his attention away from her.

She tucked the parchment away and finished dinner quickly.

* * *

After leading the students to their dorms and explaining about the dormitories, she waited for James by the portrait hole. She glanced up as James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all came trooping down the stairs, laughing and shoving each other.

She cleared her throat lightly, causing them to look up and notice her standing there. Remus, the only person in their group that she considered herself close to, walked over, smiling. "Hey Lily," he said, hugging her, "How'd your summer go?"

She rolled her eyes. "My sister decided she found her dream come true in Vermin," she told him, using her nickname for Vernon Dursley. "She's even worse than usual."

Remus winced in sympathy, having heard many stories about her sister and her obnoxious boyfriend.

"Not to interrupt this…wonderful reunion," James interrupted, sending a disgruntled look at Remus who only chuckled in response, "But we need to get to Dumbledore's office."

They said their goodbyes to the rest of the group and trudged out the portrait hole, making their way The Griffin statue that housed the staircase to Dumbledore's office.

"D'you know the password?" James asked. Lily nodded at him. "I wanted to ask you something," Lily said abruptly, "and be honest." James looked at her and nodded for her to continue. "What's this business with all of these dark wizards?"

James looked at her gravely. "It's been bad Lily, this summer especially. There've been an increase in attacks, and people are starting to worry. They're calling themselves Death Eaters," he told her quietly, "and they're following some loon named Voldemort."

Lily glanced at him, surprised he had said the name. "I've heard that people are starting to call him You-Know-Who."

James snorted. "It's almost as if they're worried he'll apparate into their houses if they say his name. Not everyone is that daft, thank Merlin," He said.

Lily nodded, contemplating what he had told her. "Thanks for being honest with me," she told him quietly. The walked the rest of the way to the office in silence.

* * *

_A/N: Kinda a random place for a cutoff, I know. Next chapter meeting with Dumbledore and run-ins with Slytherins!_ _So I reeeaaally would like to reach a small goal of maybe 5 reviews before going on? I'm starting small you guys. I believe in you._


End file.
